iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Tip TV
| owned_by = Tring | slogan = | language = Albanian | country = Albania | picture_format = | broadcast_area = | sister_channels = Tring Tring Tring Kids | website = http://www.tring.al | wikipedia = }}Tip TV is an Albanian TV channel for children and teenagers from 6-17 years old. It was launched on October 10, 2011 at 04:00 pmTip TV's launch by the TV platform Tring. The channel's content is either dubbed or subtitled in Albanian language. Programming Original Productions * Artist Tak Fak * Hip Hop Show * I Love Music * Superhero Quiz * Tring Art Club Animated TV Series * Heroic Age (Starways) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (Huntik) * Kung Fu Dino Posse (Kung Fu Dino) * Monster Allergy (Alergji nga përbindëshat) * The Invisible Man (Njeriu i padukshëm) * What's with Andy? (Ç'po shpik Andi?) Live-Action TV Series * Aliens in America (Nxënësi i ri) * Big Time Rush (Ëndrra e suksesit) * Blue Water High (Shkolla e notit) * Dino Dan (Dino Den) * Game Shakers (Superloja) * H2O: Just Add Water (H2O) * House of Anubis (Shtëpia e sekreteve) * K.C. Undercover (Kej-si në një mision të fshehtë) * Liv and Maddie (Binjaket) * Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (Megi dhe Bianca) * Mako: Island of Secrets (Mako: Ishulli i sirenave) * Merlin (Sekreti magjik) * Mortified (Pse mua?) * Sam & Cat * Sonny with a Chance (Soni mes yjesh) * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes (Aventurat e Shirley Holmes) * The Sarah Jane Adventures (Aventurat e Sarës) * Think Big * Victorious (Hollywood Arts) * Wingin' It (Engjëll në kampus) Animated Movies * A Matter of Loaf and Death (Uollas dhe Gromit në një çështje për jetë a vdekje) * A Monster in Paris (Një përbindësh në Paris) * Appleseed Alpha (Appleseed Alpha: Në kërkim të qytetit Olimp) * Brave (Ariu dhe harku) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Rrebesh qoftesh) * Coraline (Koralina dhe porta magjike) * Despicable Me (Gru dhe minionët) * Despicable Me 2 (Gru dhe minionët 2) * Dragon Hunters (Gjuetarët e dragonjve) * Epic (Leafmen) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (Aventurat e qytetarit Fox) * Frozen (Një aventurë e akullt) * Gnomeo & Juliet (Qeramikat) * Horton Hears a Who! (Hortoni dëgjon diçka) * Igor (Igori) * Minions (Minionët) * Moana (Vaiana: Ishulli legjendar) * Monsters University (Monsters & Co 2) * Penguins of Madagascar (Pinguinët e Madagaskarit) * Planes (Fluturimi i heroit) * Puss in Boots (Maçoku me çizme) * Ratatouille (Ratatuja) * Shrek * Sing (Të gjithë në skenë) * Tangled (Flokëarta) * The Book of Life (Legjenda e Manolos) * The Boss Baby (Shefi i vogël) * The Pirate Fairy (Këmbora dhe anija pirate) * The Road to El Dorado (Rruga për në El Dorado) * Toy Story 3 (Bota e lodrave 3) * WALL-E (Uoll-E) * Wreck-It Ralph (Ralf shkatërruesi) * Zootopia (Qyteti i kafshëve) Live-Action Movies * A Wrinkle in Time (Një udhëtim përmes universit) * Agent Cody Banks (Adolegjenti) * Akeelah and the Bee (Një fjalë për një ëndërr) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Një ditë fantastike për të mos u harruar) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (Liza përtej pasqyrës) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Alvin superstari) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (Alvin superstari 2) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (Alvin superstari 3) * An American Girl: Saige Paints the Sky (Qielli i Seixhit) * Annabelle Hooper and the Ghosts of Nantucket (Anabel Huper dhe fantazma e Nentakit) * Another Cinderella Story (Një tjetër histori Hirusheje) * Aquamarine (Shoqja ime sirenë) * Beauty and the Beast (E bukura dhe bisha) * Beethoven (Bethoven: Një më shumë në familje) * Bratz (Bratz: Filmi) * Bridge to Terabithia (Ura për në Terabithia) * Bring It On (Lart e më lart) * Camp Rock (Kampi i rokut) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Kampi i rokut 2: Konkursi final) * Cheaper by the Dozen (Duzina ime e çmendur) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (Duzina ime e çmendur 2) * City of Ember (Qyteti i Emberit) * Daddy Day Camp (Kampingu i baballarëve) * Daddy Day Care (Kopshti i baballarëve) * Descendants (Pasardhësit) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Ditari i një dështaku) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2: Rodrick Rules (Ditari i një dështaku 2) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Ditari i një dështaku 3) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (Ditari i një dështaku 3) * Dolphin Tale (Pacienti Winter) * Dolphin Tale 2 (Pacienti Winter 2) * Dr. Dolittle (Doktori i kafshëve) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (Doktori i kafshëve 2) * Dr. Dolittle 3 (Doktori i kafshëve 3) * Ella Enchanted (Bota magjike e Elës) * Enchanted (Kënaqësia) * Flubber (Ëndrrat prej gome) * Freaky Friday (E premtja e çmendur) * Hannah Montana: Best of Both Worlds Concert (Hana Montana: Koncerti) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (Hana Montana: Filmi) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Harry Potter dhe dhoma e sekreteve) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Harry Potter dhe i burgosuri i Azkabanit) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter dhe kupa e zjarrit) * High School Musical (Koncerti i gjimnazit) * High School Musical 2 (Koncerti i gjimnazit 2) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Koncerti i gjimnazit 3) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (Henri i tmerrshëm) * Invisible Sister (Motra ime e padukshme) * Jessica Darling's IT List (Lista shkollore e Jesika Darling) * Journey to the Center of the Earth (Udhëtim në qendër të Tokës) * Jumanji (Loja e xhunglës) * Little Manhattan (Në Manhatan) * Maleficent (Bukuroshja e fjetur) * Material Girls (Vajzat materialiste) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (Pinguinët e babait) * Nanny McPhee (Neni Mek Fi) * Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang (Neni Mek Fi dhe shpërthimi i madh) * Nim's Island (Ishulli i Nimit) * Pan (Udhëtim në ishullin e panjohur) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (Hajduti i rrufeve) * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (Deti i përbindëshave) * Princess Protection Program (Programi i mbrojtjes së princeshave) * RV (Një kamping i pazakontë) * She's the Man (Ajo është ai) * Spy Kids (Agjentët e vegjël) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (Agjentët e vegjël 2) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (Agjentët e vegjël 3) * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (Agjentët e vegjël dhe tregtari i lodrave) * Stormbreaker (Rekruti) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Breshkat ninxha) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (Breshkat ninxha 2) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (Breshkat ninxha 3) * The BFG (Miku im gjigand) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Kronikat e Narnias: Luani, shtriga dhe garderoba) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Kronikat e Narnias: Princi Kaspian) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Kronikat e Narnias: Rrugëtimi i anijes me vela) * The Karate Kid (Djali i karatesë) * The Last Song (Kënga e fundit) * The Little Rascals (Mistrecat e vegjël) * The Parent Trap (Prindër në kurth) * The Princess Diaries (Ditari i princeshës) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (Ditari i princeshës 2: Fejesa mbretërore) * The Velveteen Rabbit (Një lepur special) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Kush e futi në kurth lepurin Roxher) * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (Magjistarët e sheshit Uejverli)